


Truth Or Dare

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You and Stu convince Billy to play 'Truth or Dare'.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Truth Or Dare

You and Stu both stare Billy in silence with the widest grins he’s ever seen you wear, while he, on the other hand, is simply squinting his eyes at you while crossing his arms over his chest.

“ _I’m not playing truth or dare._ ”

“Awn, come on!” The blond beside you pokes the dark-haired boy’s cheek, his grin somewhat getting wider. “It’ll be fuuuuun…!”

While Billy hits Stu’s finger away from his face and sends the blond a death glare, you pout.

“Babe…” He looks back at you, only to see your puppy eyes staring back at him. “… please?

He manages to harden his expression, the boy trying his best to not let your cuteness affects him.

“No.”

Stu shakes his head. “Awn, that’s a shame.”

“Yep.” You dramatically sigh. “You could have asked us to do or answer anything.”

Billy’s eyes seem to spark. “… anything?”

“Yeah, but you said you didn’t wanna play so…” Stu puts his arm around your shoulders, his grin coming back on his lips. “I guess (Y/N) and I will play alone then.”

You and the blond walk towards the room’s exit, waiting for Billy to react at any time now.

“No, wait!” The two of you stop in your tracks and look back to see the dark-haired boy joining you. “I’m playing.”

Stu’s grin stretches out. “I can’t believe how we easily got you there.”

“Shut up.”

You giggle at their dynamics as you all go inside the living room, sitting down on the floor in a circle while each one of you ask the others questions or dares. Despite Billy’s grumpiness in the beginning of it all, you all end up having a really good time, and it’s now the dark-haired boy’s turn to ask you the famous question.

“(Y/N).” His brown eyes stare deep into your soul. “Truth or dare.”

You give out a small smirk, not bothered by his intimidation demeanor. “ _Dare._ ”

“ _Ooooooh…!_ ” Stu dramatically gasps as he puts his hands on each side of his face. “(Y/N) choosing ‘dare’, what a first!”

You turn your attention on the blond, your smile stretching out. “It’s not my fault if your dares are boring.”

The blond whispers ‘ouch’ while putting his hand on his chest right where his heart is, the boy then faking dying from your words which makes you giggle.

“So, Billy.” You turn your attention back to him. “What’s my dare?”

He just grins back at you. “You have to kiss one of us in a ridiculous way.”

You snort. “You just want me to kiss you.”

“Maybe.”

Stu giggles. “Are you in lack of affection, perhaps?”

Billy only glares at him. “Shut up.”

You, on the other hand, turn towards the blond with a knowing smile then scoots closer.

“Hey there, handsome.”

His eyes sparkle in excitement. “Right back at ya, babe.”

“How about you close your beautiful eyes for me, huh?”

Billy groans from his place. “ **That’s the opposite of what I asked you to do.** ”

“Technically, no.” Stu laughs at your answer just as Billy rolls his eyes, the blond then closing his own.

“Is that good?”

“Huh-huh.” You grab his chin between your fingers while you send Billy a wink. “Now hold still.”

He feels your breath on his skin as you come closer to him, but just as he thinks you’re going to kiss him, you give his face one giant lick starting from the bottom of his cheek to the top of his forehead.

“ _Ew!_ ” Billy laughs out loud when he sees Stu shakes his head in disgust, the blond trying his best to put off your saliva from his face by it against his shirt. “Why would you do that?”

“Wasn’t I supposed to kiss one of you in a ridiculous way?”

Billy somewhat laughs louder, not having expecting you to do something like that.

And to be honest, it’s nice to hear him laugh happily for once.


End file.
